the Amazing Adventures of the Unspoken LoveChanny
by Dakota Lovato
Summary: Chapter three! Chad and Sonny on a Christmas adventure? Read to find out! Channy! and secrets. 1st fan fic. Not Christmas yet and...R&R. Chad and Sonny learn a lot about each other. Not very Christmasy
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing Adventures of the Unspoken Love in Condor Studios. Channy!

Prologue

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD"

"GOOD!!!

"FINE

"FINE!! "  
"So were good"

"Oh were so good."

The famous fights between Sonny and Chad continued. Why they fought so often nobody knows. Wait that's a lie. Everyone knew why they fought except for two people. Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. But little did anyone know that everyone was now in grave danger. "AAHHH" (someone screaming continuously) a blood curling scream.

Chapter One ~Chad's Dream~

"AAHHH" (the scream from the prologue) Sonny screamed as she ran down the hallway and into the dressing room she shared with the famous (and pretty) Tawni Hart.

"What are you screaming about?" Tawni asked with clear annoyance in her voice.

"I can't believe its Halloween and the only thing that scared me today was Chad!!!" Sonny yelled at her co-star.

"I can't believe that you came in here screaming your head off like you were just murdered just to tell me that…..WAIT Chad? How did he scare you?"

"He had bed head and morning breath."

Dun dunt dun. A violin played in the background.

"ZORA!!" both girls yelled as Tawni pulled back her dressing curtain to find...nobody?

"spooky."Tawni whispered.

"yeah." Sonny agreed hiding quickly behind Tawni.

"So." Tawni started as she quickly spun around to face Sonny. "you said that you saw Chad with messed up hair!!! I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Tawni cried dramatically.

"here I took pictures!" Sonny yelled excitedly as handed her cow- printed phone out to Tawni.

"ha-ha nice, I'm going to send these to myself so I can use them as blackmail! Wait Sonny did you say it was Halloween?"

"yeah."

"no"

"what?"

"Sonny it's the first of December!"

"well then why is the set of Mackenzie Falls decorated like their getting ready to put on a haunted house?!"

"oh it's their Christmas episode silly!" Tawni slapped Sonny's shoulder playfully. Then Sonny put her hand on where she had been hit like if it had hurt.

"I will never understand will I?"

"nope!"

"Ok…."

(awkward pause)

"look Sonny!!!" Tawni gasped.

"What is it Tawni?" Sonny asked with great concern for her friend.

"I'm right and I'm PRETTY!" Sonny rolled her eyes after she heard that. Then Sonny stated with fake enthusiasm.

"Yes Tawni you're always something and pretty!"

"I KNOW!" Tawni yelled oblivious to the fakeness in Sonny's voice. Then on that note Sonny left feeling the need for a fro yo.

~in the cafeteria~

"Monroe."

"Cooper"

"Sonny"

"Chad" Sonny snarled not even bothering to look at him.

"Looks like someone's not in a Christmas spirit" Chad said leaning in closer to Sonny.

"Whatever Chad, how would you know? Your set is ready for Halloween again!"

"it's just how we do things over at the falls. You know the number one show at Condor studios." Chad said while straitening his jacket.

"actually there is a tie for first now." Mr. Condor informed them.  
"Mr. Condor!" Sonny and Chad said surprised as they backed away. They just noticed that Chad was leaning so close to Sonny that their foreheads were practically touching.

"you see Chad since Sonny joined so Random.." Mr. Condor stated nodding at Sonny." They have become very popular."

"What does this mean?" Chad asked Shocked.

"Does this mean I get to eat steak?" Sonny asked practically jumping of the walls already.

"Yes you get to eat steak!

"NOOOO!" Chad yelled.

"beep, beeeeep," went Chad's alarm clock as he sat up in bed.

"Whew it was just a dream." (yeah all of that was Chad's dream just in case you were confused. Except for the prologue.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is chapter dos, two, er, dow. Or however else you say two. Sorry it took so long!**

~No one's point of view~

Chad was in the car on his way to Condor Studios. Something about his dream last night bugged him. He has had that dream before but it was before Sonny came to the studios. It didn't bother him then, so why is it bothering him now? Whatever, Chad tried to shake it off as he entered the studio.

"Hey Chad," Portlyn called him from across the hall. "Chad wait up!" she cried. Portlyn was speed walking through the hallways. Not daring to run because that would mess up her hair. Unlike Sonny, Portlyn's hair wasn't naturally curled, so she had to use hair spray and constantly curl it.

"I'm not waiting for you so you better hurry up!" Chad screamed at her. Not really in the mood to deal with that brainless girl.

"Chad that was mean, you should apologize to her!" Someone told Chad. At first Chad thought it was Portlyn so he turned around to snap a cleaver comeback to her when he noticed a different brunette in front of him. His heart skipped a beat and he just stared at her.

Sonny now confused stared back at Chad. _Why is he staring at me?_ Is what Sonny was thinking right now.

"Chad?" she questioned. Not sure if he dozed off or was he really staring at her. Waving her hand in front of Chad's face Sonny was still dumb founded. Why wasn't he moving? Is he dead? No he's not dead, if he was then he would be lying on the floor. Hmmm. Oh maybe.

Sonny was going to do what she has wanted to do for a long time. Do what no girl has done before. She stepped in front of Chad and was raising her hand. About to do the unexpected, Sonny reached Chad's hair and messed it up really fast, then as fast as she did that she was gone. But Chad was back.

"SONNY!" Chad screamed. His voice echoing throughout the hallways. He couldn't believe Sonny just did that. He also couldn't believe that he was thinking hard enough to not realize what was going on around him.

"Ugh I have to pay more attention!"

"Hey Chad, check this out!" Tawni squealed. Chad turned around and Tawni took his picture. Chad confused looked well confused.

"Why did you take my picture Tawni?"

Tawni sighed. "Here," she simply stated, holding out a little compact mirror to him. Chad took it to find his hair all messed up.

Chad gasped at his image and started storming off to his dressing room. "Sonny is so going to pay for this and I know just the way to make her pay! Muah ha ha *cough cough*" ok Chad note to self, work on evil laugh.

~meanwhile at the prop house~

"Ok guys as members of the Channy fan club we have to find every single piece of Channy evidence as possible." Zora explained to Nico and Grady. Tawni being the president of the Channy fan club already knew how things worked. Zora was just the vice-president.

"What if there is no evidence of Channy?" Grady asked.

"Well then we make stuff up and photo chop images to make it look like they are together!" Zora screamed.

"Easy Z, easy." Nico yelled. Trying to calm the eleven year old down.

"But the public wants truth not lies!" Grady spoke once again.

"No Grady the public wants CHANNY so we will give them CHANNY!" Zora screamed. Her face now right in front of his.

"Ok," He whimpered and leaned back. Giving up his argument.

"Wait Zora, Chad and Sonny are not even in love. They hate each other! Why is there even a Channy fan club?" Nico questioned. "And on top of that we hate the Fall's! So why are you trying to hook Chip Drama Pants up with sweet old Sonny?"

"Nico, Nico, Nico. ARE YOU BLIND? Sonny and Chad are in LOVE, but they are too scared to admit it!" Zora yelled just loud enough so that she could hear herself echoing through the halls.

"Who's scared to admit what?" Sonny questioned now entering the prop house.

"Nobody," everyone mechanically answered. Sounding pretty obvious that they were lying.

"Are you guys keeping secrets from me?" Sonny asked. Looking around everyone shook their heads. " I thought we were friends to!" Sonny squeaked attempting to guilt them into telling her. "But I guess we are not as close as I thought." Sonny dramatically whispered. Dropping her head and letting a tear drop from her face.

Everyone turned and looked towards the other shocked. They didn't want to share what they knew but they also didn't want to hurt Sonny's feelings.

"Pssh…pssh…pssh…"Tawni started reminding her of the pssh fight Sonny and herself shared on Gotcha with Gilroy Smith. "Were not keeping secrets from you Sonny. Are you keeping secrets from us?" Tawni asked. Then a thought popped into her 'pretty' brain. Maybe just maybe if Tawni played things right she could get Sonny to spill something that would be useful on a certain website. The Channy fan website.

"Yeah what are you hiding from us Sonny?" Everyone started to question Sonny. As if they knew what Tawni was thinking.

"Wha…What?" Sonny's voice was getting high, and you know what that mean! She was in denial and lying.

"Oh my sweet tomato pie you actually are keeping something from us!" Tawni and Zora were now screaming and jumping excited. "So what is it, tell us!"

"Well… Gotta go!" Sonny yelled. But she didn't make it out of the room because Chad walked in and blocked the door. Nico and Grady grabbed Sonny's arms and led her to the coach. Tawni tied Sonny's hands behind her and sat her on the coach, while Zora sat on her.

"Hey SonShine I want to hear your secret too!" Chad whined. Everyone nodded their heads eager to know what type of secret Sonny was holding.

Sonny sighed. "Alright, everyone sit down we will be here for a while." Everyone sat down. Except for Zora and Sonny who were already sitting. "If you must know I did a really bad thing…"

**We will continue in Chapter three! Coming soon by hopefully this weekend! Please Review. Oh and I would like to thank my first reviewers for reviewing they are….**

**Cheyenne Gomez and..**

**AnimelovinKiDD **

**You guys Rock. I have a question for AnimelovinKiDD have you ever read the book Fruits Basket? **


	3. Chapter 3 Sonny's secret?

"Alright, everyone sit down we will be here for a while." Everyone sat down. Except for Zora and Sonny who were already sitting. "If you must know I did a really bad thing…"

Everyone was now staring at Sonny waiting to find out how bad Miss. SonShine could be. Sonny just stared back.

"Are you going to tell us what you did, or are we just going to sit here in silence for the rest of our break!?!" Zora screamed, jumping up in the process.

"Calm down Zora. I was just pausing for dramatic effect." Sonny calmly stated trying to calm the little one down.

"Ok," Everyone got settled again.

"Ok guys so I was with my boyfriend…"

"Oh Sonny you didn't!" Chad interrupted.

"Didn't?" Sonny asked. She was confused.

"That is so wrong!"Chad exclaimed.

"Oh now I get it… NO Chad you are so sick minded!" (Just like all of you who are thinking the same thing Chad is!)

"Then what were you doing with your boyfriend?"Chad asked.

"Ok first Chad when I said boyfriend I meant a boy that is a friend…"Sonny informed.

"Oh are you talking about that one time…"Nico interrupted.

"Yes Nico…"Sonny confirmed.

"Wait how come Nico knows and I don't!"Tawni interrupted.

"Because I didn't get to tell you yet!"Sonny argued.

"But you told Nico!" Tawni yelled.

"Now none of us will ever know if we keep arguing and interrupting!"Zora exclaimed. The room hushed again. Waiting for Sonny to pick up where she left off.

"Uh well guys…pssh…we could just go back to arguing. Ha yeah and we could argue all day if you want!" Sonny suggested.

"No Sonny! Just tell us the bad thing that you did!" Zora shouted.

"Well…I…" Sonny paused, and then sighed. "I forgot to turn in my sketch for this week." Everyone stared. Confused at what Sonny thought was bad.

"Really Sonny really?" Chad questioned using his famous line.

"No not really, I already turned that in. But I didn't want to tell you what really happened so…wait…forget what I just said. Yup that's what really happened. So see ya!" Sonny jumped off the couch and charged for the door going as fast as she could. But her waist was met by a pair of hands. Then a lot of hand came to her and dragged her back to the couch.

"Sonny you are not leaving till you tell us what you did! I need some new gossip mine is running low. Preferably something Channy if you don't mind."Nico, Grady and Zora nodded their heads in agreement while Sonny and Chad stared.

"What on earth is Channy?"Chad spoke after a period of staring.

"It's the celebrity couple name for you and Sonny silly!" Tawni stated. While lightly hitting Chad's arm with the back of her hand.

"Couple name?" Sonny asked.

"Yup," Zora confirmed.

"But were not even a couple." Sonny stated the obvious.

"Not yet Sonny, not yet." Chad whispered. He thought he was thinking to himself in his head. Everyone stared and Sonny blushed.

"What was that Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Huh? What was what Sonny?"

"You said not yet…"

"Pssh no I didn't,"

"Pssh yes you did."

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Fine!"

"Will you too stop flirting and date already?" Tawni yelled.

"I'll stop when he stops!" Sonny yelled taking a step closer to Chad.

"No, I'll stop when she stops!"Chad shouted taking a step towards Sonny.

"Fine," Sonny's step closer.

"Fine," Chad took a step closer.

"Good," Sonny said now only inches apart.

"Good" Chad stood directly in front of Sonny, their lips inches apart.

Everyone's eyes were on them. As a true member of the Channy fan club, Tawni and Zora both had their cameras's out and have been filming the scene in front of them for quite some time now. Nico just stared waiting in anticipation on what was going to happen next. Then there was Grady who was thinking of cheese for some reason. Grady's thoughts were on cheese is what I should say. But as Chad and Sonny got closer Grady's attention went to them as well.

"Dude you know what humph." Grady had started to talk but Nico's hand quickly found a place covering Grady's mouth. Tawni mouthed a 'thank you' as the scene continued to unfold.

"Fine," Sonny stated.

"Fine," Chad's mouth was hovering next to Sonny's. She could practically feel his lips already.

Then…

**So that's where I'm ending the story...Well not the story but the chapter. Um…when you review tell me what you want to happen next. So read and review! Since there is no school on Friday I can probably update by Saturday or Sunday for the next chapter. I pinky promise on a stack of pinkies this time. :P**

***virtual hugs***

**Dakota Lovato**


	4. FINALLY

**_VERY IMPORTANT (well the first 4 sentences then go ahead and scroll down) _**

**_So I'm not a big fan of author notes so you will rarely see one from me besides at the end telling you to read and review. Originally I was not going to make what is down below happen. But Cheyenne Gomez (thank you very much) deleted my story from my laptop. So this is to satisfy you guys until I finish the real one. Unless you like this then that's ok too. But from now on I HATE delete buttons. ERGH!!!! Also something funny happened. So I HAD to share it with you! So originally it's the last week of the semester and we have a lot of finals to do. But the Vikings lost to the saints on Sunday and my history teacher got really mad .Because he is the Vikings super fan. He predicted that they would win the super bowl and finish with only 3 loses. But he was wrong. So now I don't have a history final! Meaning I have more time to write more chapters!!!That means more reviews! *cough, cough* Also I notice that people put disclaimers. So I will too!_**

**_Me: Guess what! I own Sonny with a Chance! _**

**_Laura: You Do!! _**

**_Me: No, but I own Demi Lovato! _**

**_Laura: You Do! _**

**_Me: nope, but I own a Demi Lovato autographed CD! _**

**_Laura: Do you Erica, do you really? _**

**_Me: Yup, I'll show you! _**

**_Laura: COOL!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. But I do own a Demi Lovato autographed CD!!!!_**

Chad and Sonny started to get lost in each other's eyes. Sonny could not believe she fell for such a conceited jerk face. But she did. Chad could not believe that he fell for anyone period. But he did. So there they were face to face. (Here we are face to face save energy; you and me don't want to be enemy's…Mr. James Dean by Hilary Duff.)

Closer and closer they got by the second. The cameras were still rolling and it felt like the world was holding its breath.

Finally… Chad pulled Sonny into a sweet and passionate kiss. The world seemed to stop. Tawni and Zora placed a hand on their hearts and made that 'aww' face to each other. The moment everyone had been waiting for. Their lips were in sync with each other's moving the right way. (I guess?) Electricity was running through their bodies and they craved more. When they finally pulled apart, gasping for air. Everyone let out a deep sigh.

"Yes!" some random person exclaimed. Everyone turned to find…Marshal?

"Marshal?" all the teens (and Zora) questioned.

"Yes? You kids don't know how long I've waited for that moment. I mean I let Chad guest star and told them that they had to kiss. But the stupid pig got in the way. Then I…hmm…I let you guys kick Sonny out of the prop house. This forced her to move into the Mackenzie Falls set. Gosh what took you so long?" Marshal sighed.

"What are you even talking about? You were waiting for me and Chad to kiss? For what?" Sonny questioned.

"Well Sonny if you must know..."

"Yes I must."

"Ok geez calm down. Once I saw you and Chad together I knew you guys were meant to be. I mean just the way you look at each other…"

"You mean when I look at him with pure hatred?" Sonny explained.

"Yeah and I look into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes with uh hatred. Yeah what she said!" Chad stated.

"Not helping Chad!"Sonny screamed.

"Didn't say I wanted to Munroe!"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"GOOD,"

"Good,"

"FINE!"

"FINE!!"

"Oh! Are you guys going to kiss again?" Zora asked excitingly.

"NO!!!" They couple shouted back.

"Well anyways in honor of you and Chad becoming a couple…"Marshal continued.

"Ha Marshal we are not a couple." Sonny interrupted.

"Oh so you are telling me that America's sweet heart just goes around and kisses people?" Marshal questioned. (Haha Demi Lovato is America's sweet heart. It was in a magazine.)

"No, I would never."

"Then…"clears throat. "In honor of the new couple we will throw and amazing party that no one will ever forget!"

"That's what you said about the Christmas party but that ended in a disaster!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Yeah but this one is a Channy party!" Marshal explained.

"Yeah! Wait, did you just say Channy?"Zora stated suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm a loyal member to the Channy fan club!"

"Oh dear…There's a FAN CLUB!" Sonny screamed shocked. Chad was pretty shocked too. His eyes were as wide as saucers. Chad thought to himself. _I thought I was doing a pretty good job at covering up my love for Sonny. But since Marshal knew that means only one thing. Dare I say it? I am not the best actor of our generation. *gasp to self* I had to say it! I dared myself._

"Chad you are so weird."

_Oh no did I just say all those things out loud!_

"Uh yes, yes you did."

_Oh no now what will I do?_

"Are you still thinking to yourself? Because you're still talking out loud?

"Pssh am I Sonny? Am I really?"Chad questions.

"Yes Chad REALLY!"

_Oh no I'm getting her mad so she won't say yes when I ask her out!_

"Ah, Chad you were going to ask me out? I'm touched!"

_Well there goes my cover! Great now what am I suppose to do? I know stop thinking to yourself because when you do you say stuff out loud!_

"I'm going to have to side with you on that one Cooper. Stop talking to yourself." Sonny stated trying hard not to laugh like the rest of her cast mates were already doing. In fact they were laughing so hard that they were all on the floor. The best part is that they got all of this on tape!

Chad cleared his throat so everyone would shut up, and they did.

"Thank you," Chad went back to his position in front of Sonny and took her hands in his. "Sonny Munroe I have never really asked a girl this and meant it. But I have been in love with you ever since I saw you in the cafeteria as Madge in the fat suit. I continued to fall for you when you tricked me into thinking your ankle was hurt. When you pretended to be your own fan, I put that costume on so you wouldn't embarrass yourself. I didn't want to see you get hurt. Then when I guest starred on your show. I really hoped that you would fall for me. All those daily arguments with you were just my excuse to get you to notice me. Sonny Munroe I like might even love you. I mean L-O-V-E you." He held out love for emphasis. "Sonny will you go steady with me and be my girlfriend?" Everyone was speechless. And the best part was…. THEY GOT IT ALL ON TAPE!

"Chad that was so sweet!" Sonny started. "Nobody had ever said anything like that to me before!" Sonny looked down at their connected hands before continuing. Making circles with her thumb on the back of his wrist. "All I have to say Chad is…."

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!!!**

**Tell me if I should leave this chapter or upload the original… Once I finished typing it. (CHEYENNE GOMEZ!!! ERGH!) (by the way yes Cheyenne is my *whisper*evil *regular voice* twin sister.)**

**What will Sonny say? Will she say yes? No? These are all great questions! Muah ha ha! Read and Review. Also I have read a lot of Channy stories. I mean A LOT. None of them use the word go steady. Also I just finished the book Finding Laura Buggs for English. The setting is around the 1950's. So they use go steady. Along with some real 'rad' words like 'nifty' and 'swell'. I have found myself saying them a lot. But not in my stories. So yeah Read and Review! **

**Check it out it's the review button!**

**Check it out it green and wanting you to click it!**

**Check you out you're going to review!**

**REVIEW!**

**Haha don't tell me you're going to say no to the check it our girls! :P**


End file.
